Field Trip of Doom (with the big machine thingy^^)
by Invader Zirikai
Summary: Umm...Zim and Zira....*otherwise known as Zirikai* decide to take over Boston...and...well...stuff...o.O;


1 Cara McKinnon May 8, 2002  
  
2 Grade 5 English  
  
Field Trip OF Doom!  
  
The class was half asleep, as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Class," Mrs. Bitters announced, " Wednesday, we are going on  
  
A field trip to Boston." Both Zim, and Zira looked up with interest, then looked at each other with evil smirks on  
  
Their faces, " Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zira  
  
Whispered. "Yes… of course" Zim whispered sneakily,  
  
"I have a feeling that the plan will work THIS time…Oh yes…." Zira shot a nasty look over at Nia, "*thinking* oooh I'll get her………I'll get her this time…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brrrrrrrrrriiing! The bell had rung it was time to go home.  
  
Nia walked over to Dib, "Hey Dib! I think that they're up to something," Nia stated, "I could tell by the way Zira looked at me…" she shivered. "I know,  
  
We must find out what it is though…"  
  
"You're right, but we have to find out quickly though, the Field trip is next Wednesday!" They walked  
  
Off to Dib's house, to plan their attack on Zira and Zim.  
  
Meanwhile Zim and Zira were planning their own attack  
  
On Nia and Dib. "Hmm… shall we use lasers or orbs...?" "Lasers!" Zim declared figuring he was the boss. "No! Orbs!" Zira shot a death glare over at Zim, "We will use orbs and you will like it." "Oh fine…have it your way…" Zim sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Dib's house…"Umm…Dib?" Nia asked. "Yeah?" "What is this thing?" Dib thought for a moment then said, " Well, I stole it from Zim's house. So I figure it's some kind of alien device..." "Oh, ok then…so let's get started on the project." They were about to plan how to break into Zim's house when Dib's scary little sister, Gaz, walked in, " Dib…" she growled, " Where…did…you…put…my game slave?" she glared. " I don't know where your stupid game slave is Gaz, now leave us alone, we're trying to solve this-" "I don't care about what you're trying to solve! Now give me my game slave…or else"  
  
While Dib and Nia tried to look for Gaz's game slave, Zim and Zira had other things on their minds… "KRI?" Zira called, "KRI, come down here right now!" KRI took the elevator down to the lab. "Yeah?" he replied, " KRI, did you smear the chunky peanut butter all over the laser amplifier? "Uhh…Nooo…" he smiled innocently. " Come on KRI, I promise I won't get angry…" Zira sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"F-fine…" he stuttered, "I did it…I'M A BAD BOY! WHAAAAAAAA!" Zira slapped her forehead and began to clean again. Two hours later she heard a knock at the door, "Oh…that must be Zim…KRI! Let Zim in!!!" "Okie-dokie!" KRI said excitedly, for he knew, that along with Zim, would be GIR. KRI answered the door with a big "Hi!!!" and a gigantic smile on his face.  
  
"Ok…what's up with you today KRI?" Zim asked. "Oh, I just got in trouble for smearing peanut butter all over a laser machine…"he smiled, " Master is about to finish cleaning it" "Oh, then I think I shall help while we discuss our plans" "Ok then, Master is down in the laser room." KRI added. "Thanks KRI!" Zim said casually.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Dib's annoying alarm clock chirped over and over. "Urgh, SHUT UP!" he yelled as he hit the sleep button. It was Wednesday, the day of the fieldtrip; Dib and Nia had just finished the project the other night. He looked out the window; it looked like it was going to be a warm, summer day. "Just a few…more…adjustments…" Zim had finished.  
  
Just a few hours before, Zirikai had fallen asleep and knocked over some highly active chemicals, which caused a minor explosion. So Zim had to fix the core of the "project". "WAKE UP!" Zim screeched at Zira, " I SAID-" "Fine!!! Grrr…Will you wait a minute?" As Zira sat up, she purposely punched Zim in the face. "Ha! Take that!" *sticks out tongue*.  
  
"*Sigh* Zirikai, you're SO childish…owww…" As Dib walked to skool he thought, why did the fieldtrip have to be THIS week? Ah well, can't always have it my way…The class sat down as skool started. "Class," Mrs. Bitters spat, " As you know, today is the class fieldtrip. So, hurry and line up with a partner!" Everyone got ready to leave, and lined up with a friend.  
  
The children filed into the bus in a chillingly strait line. "Hmm…" Dib whispered, " I wonder what they're up to… I mean they don't have anything on them…" "Yeah, I noticed too…At least we have THIS," and Nia pulled a laser-looking item out of her backpack. "Yeah, but are you sure it'll work?" Dib asked. "Sure it will! Why? Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Of Course I trust your theories!" he exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I?" he asked curiously. " I dunno…Ah well," she said as the bus dragged on. "Hey Zim, don't fall asleep now!" Zira exclaimed, "Grrr…WAKE UP!!!" Zira yelled while shaking him. "Fine…why? Are we almost there or something?" "Duh. Why do ya think I'm waking you up? Do you think I'm playing games here?" she gave him a death glare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The class was silent as they got off the bus again. "YAY! FRESH AIR AGAIN!" a child screeched. As they walked through Boston, the children bought roasted cashews with their money. As time progressed, Zim got impatient and ordered Zira to get the plan moving. "Zirikai…we have to start NOW or else we won't get another chance!" he pleaded annoyingly.  
  
" ARGH…fine Zim… if you say so…" Zira said wearily. "KRI! Come in KRI!" she called. "Yesss?" An annoying voice answered. "KRI. Start the operation immediately!" "Yes ma' am!" KRI saluted. "Processing!" a computerized voice shouted but none of the children took any notice.  
  
"Operation at 30 percent, 42, 56, 60, 68, 73, 90 percent!" KRI announced in a computerized tone, "Project at 100%. In place and fully functional Sirs!" KRI automatically said. "Good work KRI!" Zim and Zira shook hands. As Dib and Nia walked on, they noticed something big, and I mean REALLY BIG dropping out of the sky. "Oh no!" a child screeched, "The sky is falling!" "This is no time for chicken little!" Dib screamed, " Zim MUST have something to do with this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim and Zira waited for the machine to land then climbed into it. "MMMWWWWAAAAAHAHAHA!" they laughed, " That was easy enough, now for the fun to begin!" The two rouge aliens were rampaging the streets, while Nia and Dib started to ready their own weapon. "Hurry up with the beam!" Nia shouted, "We don't have much time left, the city is almost evacuated at least!" " Just give me a second…I'm almost-" he was cut off by the rumbling of a café being picked up by the robot machine and being squished into oblivion.  
  
"At least this part of the city is evacuated…" Dib sighed, "Now let's prevent them from causing more damage!" "Yeah!" As they reached the robot, it had picked up another, slightly larger building and had thrown it on the ground like a toddler does with his/her toys when having a temper tantrum. "Hey Zim," Dib taunted; "Over here!" he stuck out his tongue. "Foolish human!" Zim spat, "Do not toy with ZIM! Now, behold the power of my…big robot thingy…" he stuttered on the last few words. "Zim, don't you mean the Tolerance Blaster?" Zira hinted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah…I knew that!" "Right…" Dib said doubtingly, "And I'm the president of the United States." Zim shot the blaster at, Dib, but he missed. "Nia! Now! While he's distracted!" "Ok!" Nia shot their laser thing at the robot and… the robot disappeared.  
  
All that was left were two baby Irkens. "That didn't work like it was supposed to…but, hey, least we did it!" Dib said relived that it was all over. " You'w pway humans! You wiw pway!" "Dib? What did they just say?" Nia asked. "I don't know…oh well, wanna go get an ice-cream?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" So they walked off, leaving, Zim and Zira, well, just sitting there…in the middle…of the street…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
